PokeSkype Adventures
by KevROB948
Summary: When a day to record parts doesn't end up as planned, KevROB thinks of a way to make it awesome. That way, is to battle to the death...with Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1 Tsume,

(PokeSkype Adventures)

An OptimalComms Fanfiction

By: Optimus216

(Chapter 1)

Kev the Unstoppable

It was Saturday. Today the OptimalComms team and RobMan were lying around relaxing, playing games, etc. They did this for like 10 hours, instead of doing something productive like recording new parts. "Well, I'm tired." said Tsume. "Goodnight everyone." "See ya, Tsume." said Shane. And then there was 4. (Optimus216, TheRobMan122, KevROB948, and Stungun44)

Suddenly, Stungun stopped drawing, and got up. "Let's play checkers! he said. "I suck at that game." Optimus replied turning off his DS. Kev and Rob both agreed. He did suck at checkers. "Fine then." said Stun. "I will be forced to punch you in the face!" "Wait, wh-" was all Optimus could say before Stun's fist hit him square in the jaw. "H-h-how did y-you do that?" stuttered Optimus. "I'm just that awesome! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Stun, as he retreated back into the computer. "That son of a stun gun!" said Optimus. "Don't worry Shane, I got this." reassured Rob. He began charging up power, and launched a Kamehameha through the computer. Optimus was astonished.

Unfortunately, it goes through and hits Tsume, who is asleep at her desk. "OKAY, WHO THE HELL JUST DID THAT!" shouted the awakened Tsume. "Aw, shit!" said RobMan. Pissed that her nap was ruined, Tsume grabbed an M4 from under her desk and began shooting at Rob. "MmMmM, I LOVE a girl that's good with guns." said KevROB. "DAMMIT! I TOLD HER NOT TO USE HER KEYBOARD AS A PILLOW!" said Rob dodging bullets. Unfortunately for her, Rob was a Super Saiyan!

Rob began charging a Spirit Bomb, when out of nowhere..."What's up gu-WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT?" screamed Monkey, who just got back from recording more parts of Psychonauts. "It's just a Spirit Bomb, chill." said Rob as he continued to charge up energy. "Oh, ok then." Responded M.B.M. He then fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to Rob, Kev had been ready for this moment. He turned it into a Pokemon battle! Optimus got a full team of six, and so did Kev. "We settle this now!" said Kev with a grin. "You bet!" Optimus remarked.

Kev sent out a rooster!

But, it was no ordinary rooster! It had LinkSora74's head! "What the hell is that?" questioned Optimus. "You'll see." replied Kev. "Just send out your Pokemon." Optimus sent out his frst Pokemon. It turns out to be...

RobMan the Fire Bear!

*RAAAWWWRR* ...I'm a bear.

"Whoa!" said Rob shocked at his new appearance. "Hmmmm...let's see..." Optimus said, pondering on his first move.

The rooster grinned, and then it leaped at Rob.

*BUH-BLAM!*

Rob took a direct hit!

RobMan began flying 20 feet backwards.

"I don't think so!" said Optimus. "RobMan, Fire Blast!"

*BA-WOO-WOO-WOOSH*

While still flying, RobMan used Fire Blast in reverse and sent himself flying forward at incredible speed!

* BA-WOO-WOO-WOOSH AGAIN...*

"Now Body Slam!" commanded Optimus.

Using the speed from the blast, Rob made direct contact with the rooster.

*BA-BOMB-BOOM!*

An explosion ensued. Optimus was sweating a bit on his forehead. Kev grinned, with his eyes full of evil. "What's so funny?" asked Optimus. "Just take a look through the smoke." responded Kev. "What?" Peering into the smoke, Optimus sees that the rooster...still stands! "How!" pondered Optimus.

"Simple, Shane. I used my rooster's special ability to weaken all fire damage done by your bear." Kev explained, still grinning.

"Now...rooster, Iron Tail."

*SMACK*

*BA-BOON-BOOM!*

RobMan took the hit like a little bitch. He struggled to get up, but to no avail.

RobMan fainted!

"Grrr...you bastard." Optimus murmured through his gritted teeth. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Looks like your bear just won't be enough. And here I was, expecting a fair fight." Kev smirked with a smug face. "We'll see how long you have that cocky attitude." Shane said deciding on which Pokeball to pick. "I'm sure it won't go that way, Optimus." said Kev. "You have nothing. Rooster, return."

Kev and Optimus switched Pokemon.

"Ok, let's see who's next." said Optimus, grabbing a Pokeball.

*POOF!*

"What the...?" began Shane, "A...dolphin?" Optimus stared at it. The dolphin layed there, looked around, and then looked at Optimus. "Oh, hi Optimus." said the dolphin. It sounded like AZ. "Uhhh...AZ, is that...you?" said Optimus both surprised and confused. "Who else would it be?" "I'm just...startled, is all." "Why's that?" asked AZ who began flopping around. "Well..." began Optimus, only to be cut off. "Go, NTom64!" said Kev throwing his pokeball.

*PALA-PA-POOF*

"Sup, bitches!"

NTom was a big, grizzly looking motherfucker. "The strongest pokemon I have." said Kev grinning once again. "Ummmm...what's going on here?" asked AZ, still confused. "Well, this will be quick." said Optimus, shaking his head. "Hmmm...I can't feel my legs." said AZ. "Well, you don't...have...any. Heheh..." Optimus said. "Why not?" "Well...you're a dolphin." "Why am I a dolphin?" responded AZ. "It's...a long story." said Optimus. "I wanna hear it." "We don't have time for this, AZ." Optimus said glancing over at Kev. "Well, then make time."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Kev began tapping his foot. "You two done yet?" Kev said impatiently as Tom began scratching his arse. "One sec, Kev." said Optimus, turning back to AZ. "Look, beat NTom, and I'll tell you." "Fine. Oh, I want fish too." said AZ clapping his flippers. "Deal."

*Play ending theme*

Can AZ defeat NTom the powerhouse? Is Kev truly unstoppable? Find out on the next episode of Skype Adventures!

*End*

*Static*

We'll be right back with Really Cookin' with Fire Man, right after these messages!

Hey there, Plug Man here to tell you all about something you should go check out! Tired of listening to boring British men rag on and on about Sonic games? Wanna see something different? Then check out OptimalCommentaries' Youtube page! Who needs fat British men when you can have a black guy, a Chinese midget, and even a CHICK! Who needs to watch a commentary of Sonic 06 when you can watch a playthrough of Psychonauts, Shadow of the Colossus, or even Kirby 64?

Interested in what you just heard? Then go visit the OptimalComms Youtube page today! So says your good pal Plug Man. OptimalComms: Now with 90% less tea and crumpets.

SHAMELESS PLUG


	2. Chapter 2 Will

*Opening Credits*

Last time on Skype Adventures, Kev and Shane started a Pokemon battle of incredible proportions. Kev and his rooster proved to be too much for Optimus and RobMan. Now, with AZ facing the unstoppable NTom, can Shane beat his rival? Find out today!

(Chapter 2)

He IS unstoppable, dood!

"OK AZ, let's see what you can do." said Optimus. "You have no chance, Optimus." said Kev pointing like a snob. Shane wasn't amused. "We'll see about that." Kev smirked. "Heh. Oh, we shall." Optimus checked the Pokemon he conveniently had in his back pocket. "Let's see...AZ is...Water and Psychic." AZ turned towards Optimus. "Psychic?" said AZ. "Yes, Psychic." began Optimus. "Now shut up and do something cool." "I hate you." said AZ as he turned back to Tom. "AZ! Use Psychic!" commanded Optimus.

*FAWAWOOSH*

NTom was lifted into the air!

"Now, slam him down!" said Shane pointing to the ground.

*SRAM*

NTom sank into the floor...somehow.

"Now, Hydro Pump!" shouted Optimus.

A beam of water flew out of the ground and pushed NTom backwards into the air. Unfortunatley, Kev had a plan. "NTom, Double Edge." commanded Kev. Tom got to his feet, and used Double Edge.

*BALA-BAWA-WAM!*

Tom smashed into AZ so hard, he fell into the basement! "YEOWCH!" shouted AZ. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!" "Oh get up here, ya baby." said Optimus with his arms crossed. AZ grabbed the ledge of the basement stairs with his flippers, and got back up to the first floor. "Hmmmm...I need to get behind NTom. That's his weak point." pondered Optimus as he watched AZ get pummeled by another Double-Edge.

Unfortunately, Az faints before Optimus could give him a command. "No!" shouted Optimus. "Az!" "Two down already, Optimus." "I expected better." said Kev shaking his head disappointedly. "Fine!" said Optimus enviously. "Let's see who's next." Optimus said to himself as he grabbed a Pokeball.

*POOF-POOF*

A bird popped out of the ball! "ZzzzzzzZZZZzzZZzzzzz..." was all that came out of the bird. "Oh great...it's Tsume". murmured Optimus. "ZZzzzzz...Wha...?" said Tsume waking up. "Oh, hi there Shane." She turned towards him. "Umm...behind you." Shane said pointing to Kev. "Wha?" Tsume turns only to see NTom standing behind her. "GAAAHHHH!" screamed Tsume, who then took off into the sky like an eagle. "Whoa, I can fly. Awesome!" She said as she began flying all over the place. "OK Tsume, listen." began Shane. "You need to hit NTom in the back, where he's the weakest." "Don't worry!" reassured Tsume. "I've got it!" She flew towards Tom. The two of them were now at eye level. "Look! Some one spilt their tea all over the floor!" shouted Tsume. "What the fuck?" said Tom as he turned around. "Excellent!" said Shane. "Now Tsume, use Brave Bird!"

*BUB-BUB-BABBLY-BUBBLY-BOOM*

Tom took a direct hit to his spinal chord, which caused an immediate K.O.

"Ha ha! I'm the best! Hell yeah!" Tsume said. She then began showing off around the arena. "We're not done yet!" said Optimus. "Be ready!" "Go, Black-Eyes Blue Prinny!"

*ALA-MALA-BABA-JAMA-MAMA-BOOM*

Out popped a blue penguin from Kev's Pokeball!

"Hello, doods." said the Prinny. "That's it? A penguin? This will be quick!" said Tsume with a grin.

*SNACK-ALACK-SMACK*

The Prinny smacked Tsume away like a fly. "This isn't good." said Optimus who proceeded to facepalm.

*Ending*

Can this Prinny be stopped? Will Shane be able to stop sucking? And when will OptimalComms reach 100 subs? Find out next time on PokeSkype Adventures!

*Static*

(KFC Mini-Short)

"Well this was one short ass chapter." said KevROB lying on the floor. "Yeah, where was I?" said RobMan. "You got knocked the fuck out, remember?" said Optimus. "Oh yeah..." "Let's go see what's happening over on KFC." Shane got on his computer, and entered the URL.

"One would the prince of all demons would have a much higher atk and def" wrote thebladeofthedemon.

"He's my new best friend." said Tyler. Shane facepalmed, and headed towards his room. He passed M.B.M. and Ryan playing their instruments, and Stungun in his room drawing. He also passed KevROB and Tsume. "Hehe, so Tsume..." began KevROB. "Y-yes?" responded Tsume. "Well..."

He entered his room and locked the door. But then he noticed a note on his desk.

"Not funny man. Britt get it check out." wrote thebladeofthedemon.

Don't forget to check out OptimalCommentaries. So says your good pal Plug Man!


End file.
